


Still got scars on my back from your knife//So don't think it's in the past//These kind of wounds they last and they last....

by flickawhip



Series: The Tribe [27]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Laying it all out, Vince's Secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Fliss prepares to pull the WWE away from Vince's grip, with as much ammo as she can find.





	Still got scars on my back from your knife//So don't think it's in the past//These kind of wounds they last and they last....

It had taken a week for everyone to gather, Fliss hating what she had to do, taking each girl in turn, her own damage mild, harassment, but he had taken her no. Nia had been left alone, a small mercy. Tamina also had been left alone, which had eased a little of the worry, although Fliss knew the deeper she went the more damage she would find. Natalya had been fine as had Charlotte, although both were aware what was going on and knew that some of the others had not been so lucky.

Dana’s rape had been a note she made early, refusing to push her for more, she knew it had happened and Dana had been given support and would continue to be supported, Lana had admitted he had chased her and failed, she had been protected in the end. Lacey too had been protected by Fliss, Dana just not opening up until too late.

Mickie’s revelation had come so late that Fliss had pushed deeper into it slowly, taking notes on when it happened, hating that she knew it was during the time that Trish had broken her heart and pushed her over the edge, the late revelation making sense when she considered Mickie’s psyche had probably buried it, trying to heal it over alone. 

Stephanie had ducked the question time and again, only letting Fliss in when she found her alone, hiding in the shower to cry, Fliss moving to pull her closer, light fingers playing over the clear wounds on Stephanie’s back, her voice low. 

“Shane?”

“Dad...”

“You didn’t tell me....”

“I thought.... I thought it was all over...”

“Steph....”

Fliss had sighed, pulling Stephanie against her then, stroking her hair gently, her voice low and soft. 

“You know we have to tell the public...”

“Dad...”

“Dad can kiss my ass. He hurt you Steph, he let your brother run riot... we can’t let this continue...”

“He has.... Ronda.”

“He won’t.”

“He already did...”

Fliss had spoken softly then, containing her anger with supreme calm. 

“Then we’ll fight for her too...”


End file.
